The present invention relates to training simulators and, more particularly, to an automotive operating simulation system used to train personnel in the maintenance, diagnosis, and repair of computer-controlled engines, such as automobile engines.
Automotive service personnel are taught to diagnose, repair and maintain computer-controlled engines, such as automobile engines, mainly from an academic standpoint. Training of automotive personnel therefore, tends to be theoretical. When hands-on experience is provided, most often a class of students is instructed, under the direction of one teacher, to work on an automobile to discover predetermined malfunctions of the engine. This provides limited experience for the students, as a number of them must be trained on one vehicle and the number and diversity of malfunctions that can occur on any one vehicle are limited.
As with many areas of technology, simulation systems can provide flexibility and variety at a minimal cost. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,627 issued to Winthrop et al discloses a waveform simulator. A maintenance training system capable of simulating functions of electronic equipment is disclosed. A programmable waveform generator is used, along with a microcomputer in a modular design. The system provides waveform generation and display in a real time maintenance trainer. Analog outputs of the programmable waveform generator drive the maintenance trainer's external meters, displays and oscilloscope. The waveform generator can be programmed to generate point by point circuit tracing of the original electronic equipment. Unfortunately, this system is rudimentary, requiring such devices as meters and an oscilloscope. For more sophisticated systems, such simplistic diagnostic tools are of limited use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,353, issued to Valentine, discloses an educational kit for teaching trouble shooting procedures in an automotive electrical system. Audio visual instructional means are provided along with a simulator board upon which is graphically depicted a schematic diagram of a typical automobile electrical wiring system. Manipulative pieces are disposed on the simulator board to represent major parts of the electrical system. Unfortunately, once again, the board is simplistic in its presentation, displaying only rudimentary circuit lines and connections. Moreover, since the audio visual mechanism is preprogrammed, a significant degree of flexibility is lacking from the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,128 issued to Homann discloses a teaching machine having visual displays. An audio system is provided for simulating sound effects associated with the problems being solved by the student. A programmable meter enables simulation of measurements which would be taken by a student on actual equipment under various conditions. The system can be used to teach a student to detect and rectify problems associated with the starting of internal combustion engines. The system is unfortunately abstract in its representation of such problems and, since it is pre-programmed, flexibility and variety are restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,097 issued to Owens, discloses a training aid for operators of equipment such as heavy mobile equipment. A connector cable is releasable connected to the control systems and indicators on the vehicle. The control unit is capable of simulating one or more abnormal conditions in the equipment by overriding normal readings. Unfortunately, the system still requires the use of an actual vehicle, functions of which can be overridden. The accessibility to such vehicles is, of course, limited and results in a number of students using the same vehicle at one time. Moreover, control wiring used solely for the control unit can be distracting to students whose goal is to learn about actual vehicle components and proper operation thereof.
It would be advantageous to provide a system for simulating the operation of an engine, its performance and its malfunctions.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system to allow an instructor to simulate malfunctions, and introduce them into a simulated operation of an engine at will.
It would also be advantageous to provide a training system that would not be dependent upon actual vehicles or engines, or the actual operation of same.
It would also be advantageous to provide a simulation system that utilizes the actual automotive control unit of any given vehicle as a means to provide operative simulation signals characteristic of a running engine.
It would be advantageous to provide a relatively sophisticated system for aiding a trainee and inducing malfunctions to students in a meaningful way.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system for training service personnel in a manner most closely related to an actual vehicle operating situation.